Release
by p-sama7
Summary: CoxJD. JD has had a rough day but not as bad as Doctor Cox's. Perry finds himself a new way to relieve stress.


Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs and etc.

Warning: Cox/JD (means male/male action here people)

RELEASE

JD opened his mouth wanting to scream on the top of his lungs but nothing came out. He could feel the man's fingers digging into the skin as he shoved into the wall of empty on call room.

His shift had ended not even an hour ago yet JD found himself sitting in the on call room not wanting to go back to his apartment after the shift he had just had. In the short shift of 6 hours two of his patients had died.

It was the slamming of the door in the call room that made JD jump up to see Dr. Cox slamming the door shut and locking it behind him as the older doctor grabbed the nearest bed to him and threw it to the ground yelling in the back of his throat.

JD stared at the man from the back of the room quietly wondering if he should say something or just turn around and pretend to be asleep. He slowly stood and opened his mouth to say something when Dr. Cox looked up ringing his hands in his hair to see JD staring at him.

"Doctor Cox?..." JD mumbled worried about what happened to his mentor to have the guy looking at him with such rage.

Dr. Cox just worked a 36 hour shift. Minus the few minutes of sleep he had been able to catch in the on call room without being interrupted by Barbie or Carla, or the audacity of some patient crashing. The doctor was stressed, tired, and unfortunately very sober to the point he felt he would never taste the relief of hard liquor again.

Dr. Cox walked straight towards JD frown placed on his face and he grabbed the smaller doctor's shoulders and forced him to sit back down on the bed behind him whilst leaning over placing his mouth by the younger doctor's ear.

"I am stressed, I am tired, and I certainly don't want to hear you little girly voice right now. Understand Danika?" Cox whispered firmly as tightened his grip on JD's shoulders.

JD just nodded gulping as he wished he was actually away from his mentor at the moment.

The rest happened too fast in JD's mind. They had settled for uncomfortable silence before JD decided that maybe he should try to get up and give Cox some space since it seemed the older doctor wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

Mistake number one.

Being suddenly pushed into the wall by strong hands JD let out a gasp right before the wind was knocked out of him. He grimaced as he felt his head start pounding with the aftermath of being shoved into the wall while he stared at Cox's irate face.

"Doctor Co…" JD couldn't finish what he was saying because he suddenly felt Cox's lips against his in bruising force. JD tensed with his eyes wide open, trying to get his senses together as he moved his hands to try and push the older doctor off of him.

Cox obviously agitated with the attempt to shove him off growled as he separated from the younger doctor just to grab both of JD's hands and slam them above the doctor with one arm and with the other cover JD's mouth as he glared at his so called "protégé".

"Listen hear Newbie," Doctor Cox glared at JD who tried to free his hands, "When I said no talking it meant no talking. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Understand?"

JD decided to stop struggling and just shook his head up and down.

Cox needed this. The older man let go of JD's mouth so he could run his fingers through his curls as he stared at the younger doctor. He had just spent the last 36 hours trying to keep everyone in the ICU alive and was going to be able to take a 2 hour break before he had to work another 12 just so he could have superbowl Sunday off.

He needed a release.

JD was about to say something about how uncomfortable his arms were being pinned above him but was actually able to keep his mouth shut.

Cox tightened his jaw and just stared at JD.

JD tried to look away before he started to get annoyed of this. He should have just gone home. In fact he should be in his apartment right now watching the Discovery channel which was supposed to have a special on the different kinds of flu today.

"Listen Doctor Cox, I know I am not supposed t-" JD yelped as he was suddenly pushed back onto the bed they had been standing beside with doctor Cox climbing on behind him and shoving his face into the mattress.

"Jeez Cameron, when daddy tells you to shut up you should be a good girl and listen." Doctor Cox smirked as he pressed his body against JD's. "Bad things happen to bad girls."

JD used all the adrenaline coursing through his body to shove himself upwards elbowing Cox in the side as he tried to roll of the mattress but to his dismay Cox seemed to not even notice the fight and just rolled him over so that he would be pinned down on his back instead of his stomach.

"We can make this quick and easy or you can make this quick and hard." Cox stated eyeing JD. "I always thought you would jump at a chance like this."

"A chance for what?" JD felt his voice crack before his face went beet red suddenly feeling one of Cox's hands rubbing against the groin of his pants.

"Oh."

Cox smirked at that loosening his grip on JD's shoulders letting move down to massage JD's thigh.

"Here's the deal girly." Cox started as he watched JD's face flush up at the contact. "We do this now and never speak of it again."

JD opened his mouth but before he could Cox pinch his thigh with a smirk.

"Nod yes or no. The no talking rule is still in place."

JD blushed opening his mouth and squinting his eyes.

Cox deciding that it didn't really what way the kid answered and forced JD's legs apart as he left the lower half of JD's body and shoved the kid's shirt up leaning forward to bite JD's torso.

JD flinched realizing sex with Perry was probably going to be a lot more rough then sex with Jordon. The younger doctor then mused that afterwards he would be able to make comparisons between the two and see if that annoyed his mentor.

JD suddenly felt Cox pull the younger man forward so that JD was over him. "Stop daydreaming Sally or you're going to hurt my feelings."

JD was about to say something in his defense before being pushed violently into the wall again. At least this time if for some reason he fell or Cox just let go of him there was a mattress under him.

Cox thrust himself against JD as he clawed at the kid's hip. They moaned softly of the friction between their bodies.

Somehow Cox had managed to strip JD of his pants and boxers in the awkward pose grabbing the kid's erection and stroking getting a muffled cry from JD. JD watched as Perry stroked him.

Perry thrust against him.

Perry bite his neck.

JD curled his fingers in the curly hair and moved his hips with the friction receiving a moan from his mentor.

Cox shoved JD against the wall roughly one more time so he would be able to take off his belt and lower his pants. JD opened his mouth to protest Cox guessed but was silenced when Cox started to stroked the boy's erection again.

JD was close and they both knew it.

JD grabbed the back of Cox's neck digging his nails in as he forced himself on the man to have a bruising kiss. Their teeth clanking together in a hurry as JD felt his release.

Cox pumped him a few more times before making sure his fingers were covered in JD's semen.

This would have to work.

JD gasp as he felt the intrusion and tensed immediately, "Perry wait!"

Perry shoved Newbie against the wall this time taking his lips ignoring the call that JD just did. His fingers scissoring in JD to stretch what he could.

After a few minutes and several breaths of air, Cox let JD have some space and lifted both of the younger doctor's legs. JD tried to look away but suddenly felt a strong hand grab his chin and force him to look at Cox.

"Relax."

JD realized that this was an order and stared at Cox's light eyes as he forced himself to relax.

Perry just nodded as felt JD relax the best he could as he positioned himself at JD's entrance. He gave JD a warning nod before he slowly pushed into the younger doctor.

They both moaned and Cox let himself stay still for a while to try and adjust to action. JD forced himself to relax trying to ignore the pain as he felt tears roll down his face.

It felt great.

It hurt like hell.

The thrusting action had started slow at first before Cox realized he was banging JD against the wall and causing a lot more noise then needed. He fell back on the bed forcing JD with him so that JD was on top.

JD obviously didn't like his new position any more and he felt the pain in moving but settled for it as he placed both his hands at Perry's chest.

At least he had somewhat more control this way.

Perry continued the moving his hips watching JD's face as they both grew more accepting to the action they were doing.

"Shit." JD gasped as he stopped moving all together blinking his eyes.

Whatever just happened had felt really good.

Cox realizing this, with a smirk, thrusted harder in the same action causing another swear word to escape JD's mouth.

As much as he liked the Newbie on top Perry could feel himself coming soon so he pushed JD off but before JD could even realize what was going he moved the younger doctor to the point where his stomach was on the mattress.

Perry smirked before he thrust into JD while biting at the kid's shoulder.

JD let out a muffled cry as he covered his mouth his one of his hands and let the other squeeze the mattress.

Keith sighed as he headed down the hallway.

He hated Dr. Cox.

After being yelled at for the past 6 hours Keith had managed to escape the beast of Sacred Heart if not for a couple of hours.

It wasn't until Elliot had told him to find where the doctor was hiding that he had actually hoped on getting out in peace. He would do anything for her.

Keith made his way to the on call room and sighed as he turned the handle to see that it was locked.

He tapped at the door softly twice and listened carefully for a reply. When none came he sighed and turned around to see if the doctor was somewhere else.

Cox pulled up with pants and buckled his belt together suddenly feeling greatly refreshed.

JD sighed staring at the ceiling in all his glory as he tried to cover himself somewhat with the blanket that was a wrinkled mess on the bed.

"That was……" JD smirked as he turned over to Cox about to say something before he was cut off.

"The no talking rule is still in place Yoko." Cox sighed, "No I know that this right here probably made all your little girl fantasies come true even though now I know you wont be able to wear white on your wedding day anymore but I am sure whatever man that decides to take you as his trophy wife won't mind."

"If I'm Yoko can you be John?" JD smirked being happy with just lying still. He knew he wouldn't be able to move for a while.

Cox just gaped at him before making a noise and shaking his head.

"Remember the rule Annie, no speaking of this ever." Cox waited for JD to nod before he whistled in approval.

There were two small taps on the door but Cox wasn't sure that he heard it so he just ignored it.

"You know Perry….." JD waited to see if he was going to be interrupted but when the older doctor didn't say anything he continued, "If you want…we could do this again some time."

JD knew his face was redder than a sunburned Weasley. (HP reference)

Cox just stared at JD for a second feeling a smirk come to his face before he shook his head.

"Maybe."

And that was it. JD heard Cox leave the room and slowly decided that he should probably try getting dressed. He was sure Turk would probably want to do something soon anyway.

Well that had been fun.

JD just smirked and forced himself to get up.

Fin.

My first Scrubs fic!

Woot what do ya'll think? I hope it turned out decent. Thanks for Reading!!!


End file.
